youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AnthonyPadilla
Daniel Anthony Padilla (born ), is an American YouTube video maker, producer, stand up-comedian, and video blogger. He is best known as the co-founder and co-proprietor of the renowned YouTube channel Smosh, alongside his friend Ian Andrew Hecox. Early life Padilla's parents divorced when he was two years old, which he has said did not greatly affect him. According to his video "Draw My Life," he has two younger half-brothers. By his own account, Padilla has said that he was very introverted as a child, due in part to anxiety issues that would affect him when he received attention from others. He has also spoken about having aspirations to get into game design when he was a child. Padilla suffers from anxiety, in which he experiences panic attacks often. He has said that due to his mother having a similar issue, he believes this condition to be hereditary in his family. YouTube Career Padilla began his YouTube career in 2005, posting to the Smosh channel with long-time YouTube co-creator and friend Ian Hecox. The duo originally posted lip-sync videos, a common video type at the time which featured the stars lip-sync singing a particular song whilst performing entertaining or comedic gestures. The earliest of their lip-sync videos, "Mortal Kombat Theme" and "Pokemon Theme" gained significant notoriety, both appearing on YouTube Front Page (a now-defunct feature similar in functionality to YouTube Spotlight). The success of their lip-sync videos garnered a significant following for Padilla and Hecox, inspiring them to write and produce more detailed comedic videos, which primarily involved various skits. The skits they created as early as 2006 set the stage for their continued success on YouTube. In addition to the Smosh channel and all associated channels, Padilla concurrently operated his own self-named channel from 2006 to 2013. In 2013, the AnthonyPadilla channel took an indefinite hiatus. Padilla did not comment as to whether or not the channel will continue. Anthony's final video on his personal channel mentioned he will be doing daily videos on his snapchat in 2015. His snapchat name is anth0nypadilla. He returned to uploading videos on the channel in 2016, uploading vlogs which at times consisted of his current girlfriend, Miel. Since leaving Smosh in 2017, he has primarily uploaded sketches and vlogs which at times features guest stars, usually other YouTube stars, every Friday. List Of Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 8, 2013 *2 million subscribers: June 20, 2017 *3 million subscribers: March 22, 2019 Personal life Padilla has had multiple relationships during his YouTube stardom, but many of them have been predominantly private and rather unknown. Padilla began dating fellow YouTuber Kalel Cullen in 2010. The couple became engaged in 2013, when they launched their WatchUsLiveAndStuff channel; a daily account of their life. In December 2014, Padilla and Cullen announced via YouTube that they had decided to split, citing irreconcilable differences. However, in his recently uploaded Draw My Life video, he says that Kalel manipulated and used him, although he did not specifically say her name at all in the video. He also goes into greater detail about his anxiety and panic attacks, life as a child with divorced parents, and how he started Smosh along with Ian. Since his breakup with Cullen, Padilla did not continue video blogging, thus mostly disconnecting his personal life from his fan-base. However, he is now active on his personal channel alongside his girlfriend, Miel. Anthony is currently dating Miel Bredouw, a former popular Viner under the name mielmonster, though not publicly announced by either of them. Miel owns a vegan bakery in LA and is also a singer. Anthony and Miel have traveled to Iceland, Boston, Vermont, Mexico, and various other places together. Padilla has a self-named channel, on which he posts video blogs. The channel has had over 2 million subscribers since June 2017, the month he left Smosh. Departure from Smosh On June 14, 2017, it was announced that Anthony had left Smosh and had uploaded a video at first on the Smosh channel with Ian (their last video) announcing the departure and him and Ian discuss the times they've had together and Anthony describes that his departure would be best for him. Shortly after on the same day Anthony uploaded a video on his channel discussing more in depth on why he left Smosh, stating that Smosh has evolved into a company/brand and that other people are now controlling the creative decisions people make (including Anthony's) and as the person that created Smosh, he wasn't able to create videos the same way as before 2015. He stated that his ideas had to go through a filter and that with him being forced whatever he was given to do obviously made him unable to express what he had in mind. He had missed the time when Smosh was basically just him and Ian, with having a lot more creative freedom, which is one reason why Smosh used to include lot more instances of people just playing themselves and not a separate character. Anthony stated that he had this feeling for a long time (since 2015/16) and stayed for longer just in case things might change but they never did. Trivia *As stated in the two Smosh Pit videos "SEXIST BURGER", "ADDICTED TO BREAD", Anthony is of 25% (1/4) Filipino descent, since his paternal grandmother is from the Philippines. *Based on his DNA Test on his Twitter page, Anthony is 73.6% European, 24.2% East Asian & Native American, 0.7% Sub-Saharan African, 0.4% Middle Eastern & North African, and 1.2% is unassigned.https://mobile.twitter.com/anthonypadilla/status/730569007154102272 * Anthony's parents were divorced when he was 2 and he was often jealous of kids who got to live with both their parents. He later had a stepdad who bailed out on them when he was 13. * Anthony used to sleepwalk. * When Anthony was 15, he was diagnosed with HSP. This caused Anthony to lose 30 pounds in just 2 weeks. Due to the disease, he was inable to go to school for a while. Anthony still has HSP, but it remains dormant. * His first car was bought off of money generated by ads on Smosh.com. * Anthony dropped out of College to work on YouTube full time. * Anthony played Hal in the Angry Birds movies. Gallery Anthony's Girlfriend.jpg Anthony's Girlfriend 2.jpg Anthony 2.jpg Anthony 3.jpg Anthony 4.jpg Anthony 5.jpg Anthony Padilla.jpg Anthony Padilla 23.jpg Anthony Padilla 3.jpg Ian and Anthony.jpg Ian and Anthony 3.jpg Ian and Anthony 4.jpg Ian and Anthony 5.jpg Ian ans Anthony 2.jpg Photo Shoot.jpg Photo Shoot 2.jpg Photo Shoot 3.jpg Photo Shoot 4.jpg Photo Shoot 5.jpg Photo Shoot 6.jpg Photo Shoot 7.jpg Sr.padildo.jpg Anthony and Ian.jpg|Anthony with his best friend, Ian References Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers